Banished
by MyzticMyanMoon
Summary: HP/AB Crossover. Harry, Severus, Draco and Remus are in St. Louis, mayhem will incur when Anita's and Harry's worlds collide. Rated M for future chapters. HP/DM HP/OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Anita Blake...woe is me!

**PROLOGUE:**

The screech of breaks reached his ears as he stood, staring down the oncoming lights of the car. There stood absolutely still amongst the traffic on the highway, was a boy… well more a man, half dressed with his hair floating in disarray around his androgynous face , framing a pair of spectacular emerald eye's.

As the car drew nearer you could almost see the end of a curious scar that would mark him out to those in the know; stopping finally a mere two foot before him, his eye's seemed to shift towards her, glaring into her eye's stripping her soul bare with a single penetrating look before he turned and faded into nothingness.

Anita shook herself before she started the car again, thinking nothing of the mysterious boy/man and carried on her journey towards Guilty Pleasures and her hubby - the master of the city - Jean-Claude.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Anita Blake...woe is me!

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Jean-Claude sat behind his desk within his office at Guilty Pleasures with both Asher and Richard flanking him. "How can I be of service to you…monsieur?…"

"…Potter"

"Ah. Monsieur Potter, I ask again…How can I be of service to you?"

Staring almost vacantly at the vampire's and the werewolf in attendance, Harry Potter shifted his piercing gaze to the ceiling before he spoke.

"It is not so much how you can help me, sir. But of how I can help you by making you aware of me and mine within your fare city."

"And what is so special about you? Or should I say you and yours" came the somewhat sarcastic sneer from Asher.

"I enter your city" his gaze snapping back towards the men before him, "with one vampire, a werewolf and a mage, not including myself."

Jean-Claude's eyes sparked, "It is against both vampire and Were law to enter another's territory without prior warning or permission, Monsieur Potter"

"…I know" came the whispered reply.

"Then why have you come? This could be seen as an act of war…do you plan you have your companions to usurp me and Mon Lupe?!" Squaring their shoulders both Richard and Asher took menacing steps around the desk.

"N…nothing o…of the sort" Harry stuttered "it…it is just that we not have time to plan our…our…"

"Your?"

"…escape?!"

"And what exactly are you escaping from?" Jean-Claude queried suspiciously.

"Belle-Morte!"

Jean-Claude drew up in his chair and studied the young man in front of him. His thoughts clashed, why would someone so young be caught up with someone (a vampire to be exact) as sadistic as Belle-Morte. He looked at Harry, really looked at him and just could not see the hint of malice that usually attracted the young to Belle; what had this boy done to deserve such a dangerous path, what had turned the sweet looking young man into a subject worthy of Bell's interest.

"How old are you young man?"

Harry's green eye's settled on Jean-Claude as he whispered "…18".

Richard gasped and Asher shifted uncomfortably at this confession, both of them echoing the thoughts of each other and Jean-Claude.

Jean-Claude watched as Harry's composure and strength seemed to seep out of him, leaving him looking younger than his already young eighteen years. He carefully opened his mouth, choosing his words carefully before speaking:

"My full name is Harrison James Potter Black, but everyone calls me Emerald…or Emmy" chuckling slightly; Harry then proceeded to tell the trio his life story, from the death of his parents at the hands of Voldemort, his life with the Dursley's, receiving is Hogwarts letter, his journey between 1st to 7th year and finally the death of Voldemort by his own hands.

The three men sat and stood respectively, observing Harry quietly.

"How does this lead to you ending up with Belle-Morte?" came the gentle voice of Richard. This was the first time that he had spoken aloud, throughout Harry's speech he had remained quiet, observing the young man, trying to gage if any part of Harry's tale had been false. finally all he thought was 'extraordinarily broken', this upset Richard as he did not know or like the way that Harry's story effected him.

Richard tuned back in to the conversation "…the Ministry of Magic felt that my companions and I would be a threat to the new leading office. I was 17 so I had no need for guardians, so they elected me guards…three…three persons that could contain my magic but also contain me. We…we…we were supposed to be ambassadors, a permanent connection to the vampire council, as a thank you for their help, but we were also to give them gifts" here Harry paused gathering courage "It was not until we were ensconced within Belle's compound, that we realised that we…we were the gifts!?" tears were falling unashamedly down the faces of all those in the office.

Jean-Claude stepped around his desk, lifted Harry from his seat, before settling back onto the chaise-lounge placed to the left of the desk, with Harry held tightly in his lap.

"Our ministry…they had…they had sold us!" Harry hiccuped "after all I…we had done for our world, they had sold us to the highest bidder!?"

Jean-Claude allowed Harry to cry, slowly rocking him, murmuring sweet French nothings into his hair until Harry's breathing calmed and he seemed almost asleep. Looking up Jean-Claude found both Richard and Asher kneeling in front of him and Harry, holding them both and adding extra much needed comfort.

Harry shifted in Jean-Claude lap, raising his head and looking towards the door he sensed death approaching, oddly calmed by this he settled back, "Your third is approaching." The three men looked at Harry bemusedly frowning.

This was how Anita found them upon entering the office.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Anita Blake...woe is me!

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Anita parked around the back of Guilty Pleasures before entering through the front entrance. Waving at Buzz and bypassing the religious items counter, Anita stepped into the screaming club to find Jason doing his thing upon the heavily lit stage. Slipping past so as not to distract, Anita made her way around the platform to the backstage area, walking down the hall to Jean-Claude's office.

Anita opened the door to find Asher and Richard already staring towards the door and Jean-Claude sitting with the boy from the highway in his lap. "You??"

Jean-Claude, Asher and Richard stared at Anita strangely, "You have met Harry before ma petite?" Jean-Claude queried.

"N..no! I saw him on the road tonight…what were you doing in the middle of the highway?…Mr…Harry?"

"I don't understand what you mean, I have only been here" answered Harry confused.

"Oh…well I guess I was seeing things…um Jean-Claude why is Harry sitting in your lap?" Anita asked feeling more and more outraged; the boy couldn't be more than nineteen years old she thought, Jean-Claude was many things but into children he was not.

"Anita meet Harry he's…" Jean-Claude looked at Harry "he's my ward" he said smiling.

"What the hell does that mean? and that doesn't explain why he's in your lap" Anita fumed.

"It means that Harry and his companions are to join our kiss, and Harry is to be looked after by all of us" this came from Richard, with Asher nodding in agreement "though we are yet to meet his companions" Asher commented smiling.

Harry blushed prettily and shifted off of Jean-Claude so as not to further antagonise Anita before answering Asher's very thinly veiled question, "umm…I believe they are waiting for me to confirm that we are staying in Saint Louis…umm I could call them? They aren't very far away."

"Asher can call them Emerald, you sit here and get to know ma petite." Jean-Claude said a he got up to talk with Richard.

Moving closer to Harry, Asher took the number then retreated behind the desk to make the call. Anita's curiosity got the better of her finally and she moved towards Harry intent on grilling him about everything, suspicious of his intentions, but before she could engage Harry in conversation Asher was back.

"They said they would be here in five minutes, Emmy, would you like anything to drink?"

"umm…apple juice?" Harry replied shyly.

Smiling Asher left to collect Harry's drink, Jean-Claude and Richard moved back towards Harry sitting on either side of him before the started conversing with him out of Anita's hearing.

"Don't mind Anita, she doesn't like anyone new, she'll get used to you…and will like you just fine then" Richard commented wryly.

Harry chuckled "She will get on well with Sev then…he's very protective as well."

"Yes, that's our Anita, very protective….Ma petite come, sit down."

Anita moved to the opposite couch and perched on the edge facing the other three, "So…where are you from Harry?" she asked.

"England."

"And you're here why?"

"Not now ma petite, I will inform you of the whole tale later" Jean-Claude interrupted. Anita huffed and settled back onto the chaise, observing the way that Richard and Jean-Claude interacted with Harry.

More minutes past without conversation, when suddenly the door opened emitting Asher and three strangers.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy sat in the a dingy motel room waiting for Harry's call when suddenly the phone rang making them all jump. Pouncing on the phone Remus hastily shouted done the phone "Harry?"

"Non monsieur, my name is Asher, Harry has explained your situation and the master of the city would be much obliged if you would come to Guilty Pleasures tonight."

"Well, yes…yes we can"

"Very well monsieur…?"

"Oh…um…Lupin"

"When can we expect you monsieur Lupin?" came the amused reply.

"Five minutes Mr. Asher…if that's ok?"

"Just Asher monsieur, I will see outside Guilty Pleasures in five minutes then." and the phone cut off.

Replacing the phone Remus looked up to see Draco throwing clothes around their little room.

"What are you doing Draco?" he asked baffled.

"I'm finding us something decent to ware…only you and Harry would give us five minutes in which to get ready to meet with the Master of the city…its why you two always look terrible…I mean I may have been sold by our country but I'm still a Malfoy" Draco ranted "now get dressed."

Picking up the robes that Draco had thrown at him, he hurriedly pulled them on whilst rolling his eye's at Severus.

"Whilst I quite agree with Draco, we need to be going" Severus remarked, un-folding his tall frame from the of the three beds occupying the room, "we'll apperate."

Taking positions around the room, all three wizards turned on the spot disappearing with loud cracks.

Arriving in the ally adjacent to the club, Draco, Lupin and Severus made their way over to the darkened side door of the club.

Asher observed the three men arriving, startled by their mode of transport but not overly surprised, he stepped out of the shadows, waiting for them to acknowledge his presence,

"Asher, I presume?" Lupin hesitantly questioned

"Indeed monsieur's…please follow me" stepping aside Asher motioned them through the door and into the hall way beyond.

"Jean-Claude?"

"Oui, petit angel?"

"Thank you" Harry whispered "I'm sorry that I'm causing you and Asher so much trouble…" he trailed off

"Non, you are more than welcome, now Asher tells me that your friends have arrived, are you comfortable here? Or would you like your own seat?"

Anita snort's mumbling under her breath about "babying" and "sob stories"

Jean-Claude looks up sharply frowning, thankful that Harry seems oblivious to her jealousy

_That s enough Anita, by law Harry and his friends are now our family_

Anita sits up strait "that doesn't mean you have to treat him like a new _beau" _she quietly states sarcastically

_And if he was? I am not replacing you ma petit…I see him as more as a child that I wish to care for…not as a replacement…I already have Jason…I need no others_

_Anita looks satisfied_


	5. Chapter 5

To my uber awesome readers,

I have to say that i'm really sorry, because i wont be updating anytime soon. I have complete writers block, and i have no idea where i'm going with this fic. If anyone wants to adopt it on feel free, you can do anything you like with it (within reason! Mix it up a bit, for those of you that adore Harry Potter and Anita Blake, do it justice or just add lots of cute Harry ans slash) I might come back with another fic...but who knows. If i do, it will be complete upon uploading.

Sorry again...

Ta ta for now

ZabiDee

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

BANISHED HAS NOW BEEN ADOPTED BY THE LOVELY

**KITSUNEKIRI FOR THE LINK GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE.**

**ZabiDee **

**xx**


End file.
